


In Common

by Merfilly



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Eliot compares himself to the team.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	In Common

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Anger

When Eliot evaluated himself against his team, he could see the small pieces that matched. With Parker, it was consummate skill at what they did. With Hardison, it was a need for all the intel before they went in. Sophie shared the ability to read a situation and see the next step to keep it all moving smooth.

It took a little longer for Eliot to realize what Nate had that he shared. Nate had all those pieces too, just smaller, as part of his generalist knowledge.

Then there was the day Nate lost his temper fully, and Eliot knew.


End file.
